Her Nights
by You're The Top
Summary: "Her days yes. Her nights...well that's between her and me, eh?" River's first night in the Stormcage. Rated M for a reason.


"Her days yes. Her nights...well that's between her and me, eh?"

It had been a month since River Song and the Doctor had married, a month since she had killed him. She did not resist capture and was quickly tried and sentenced to the stormcage. Now, as the sun set on her first day in the prison, she waited.

Weeks ago she had begun to fear that his plan had failed, that the weapons developed by the Silence were powerful enough to reach the Doctor through the Teselecta. In the loneliness and quiet these fears overpowered River, and she let out a sob.

"Dear sweet Melody Pond"

"Doctor?!"

"Or should I say River So..."

Before the Doctor could finish his sentence, River stood up and kissed him so forcefully that the Doctor was nearly knocked to the ground. After only a moment of struggle, the Doctor returned her kiss with just as much force.

Then suddenly, and to the Doctor's Obvious surprise and disappointment, River broke the kiss.

"How old are you? Where are you in your timeline?"

The Doctor swallowed, still recovering from the kiss, but he grinned before answering, "It's my wedding night."

River laughed, smiling radiantly she asked, "You survived then? You survived Lake Silencio, and this is you after..after I killed you?"

"Yes, and you did not kill me. Barely even singed."

With another laugh River leaned in to kiss him again, but this time the Doctor stopped her. "River, love, you must understand, ho.."

"How important it is that everyone believes that you are really dead, which is why I must spend all my days in this prison"

"Oh, you are brilliant aren't you." observed the Doctor, trying valiently to contain the sadness in his voice. River smiled and stroked his cheek. Then she asked in a cheeky tone, "So, will you visit sometimes?"

"Every night."

River smiled a sad smile, "The Doctor always lies."

"Oh River, not to you. I can't lie to you now. Not after this." Here, the Doctor took her hand gently in his own and whispered a word into River's ear. River started and gasped as she heard the ancient Galifreyan sounds. Her heart began to pound and without understanding why she began to feel the rhythm of the Doctor's own double heartbeat coursing through her own body. The Doctor leaned back and released her hand, breaking the psychic connection that allowed her to feel his heartbeat.

"That, wife, is my name. Don't wear it out."

Hearing the Doctor's true name had left River feeling drained. Seeing this, the Doctor carried River into his Tardis, which he had parked just out of sight of her cell. He took her to his own room and and placed her gently on his bed. After taking a moment to look at River and contemplate what a brilliant and beautiful human she was, he quietly head for the door. Before he could pull it open River bolted upright.

"Doctor? Where are you going?" The Doctor turned back his head. River smiled and her eyes smouldered, "I thought this was your wedding night." Now River had the Doctor's full attention. The Doctor had loved. He had fallen in love and had been fallen in love with on countless occasions. He had even had a family once. But never had he felt the combination of warmth and unbridled passion that he felt for River Song. So powerful, so brilliant, so human, yet more than human with the strength and genius of a timelord. And so sexy. Really very very sexy.

River began to crawl towards him on the bed, and the Doctor found his way to the beds edge. He snapped his fingers, and instantaneously the room grew dark.

River said poutingly, "What fun is that, my love? I can hardly see you." With a bit of a smirk, the Doctor snapped his fingers again, and suddenly the walls and ceiling of the room transformed into a starry night sky. River gasped as she looked at the projection, and in another moment, music started playing.

"Doctor, how did you know my favourite song?"

"I'm very clever." River gave him a look. "Oh all right it was a lucky guess, but you have to admit this is impressive." River smiled again, " The great Doctor, using all his powers to impress the ladies." Then she reached up and dragged him to bed by his bow tie. Then, in her sultriest voice she whispered his own true name in his ear, "Oh, -."

This was enough to render the Doctor incapable of speech or rationale thought. With surprising strength he pinned her on her back with one hand while loosening his bow tie with the other. River gasped and purred. With a jolt, the Doctor remembered himself.

"River, have we had...have we done this before?"

"No"

"River, have you ever..."

"Well...not in this body."

The Doctor's grin grew even wider, and with River still under him, they kissed, even more forcefully than before, each becoming overwhelmed in the other's taste and scent. River groaned as the Doctors hands moved through her hair, down her waist and across her breasts. For the Doctor each of River's caresses was like a bolt of energy causing him to convulse with pleasure, and when she began nibbling his ear, the Timelord's eyes rolled back in his head.

The Doctor let out a yelp when in one quick motion River flipped him over and pinned him down on his back. Once she had him where she wanted him, River sat straddling against the Doctor's hips. The Doctor groaned. River felt him strain against his clothing, which caused her to swivel her hips against him for good measure. "Oh," groaned the Soctor, "I will get you back for that." River smirked, "Looking forward to it sweetie." River rubbed against him again and then slowly began removing her prison uniform. This act alone brought the Doctor to the edge, and only the extreme self control gained over centuries prevented him from going over the edge. Had he been a younger man, had he met River at 200 he would have lost all control.

When River was completely naked she leaned back slightly to give the Doctor a full view. The Doctor was long past being able to speak, but the look of hunger in his eyes was all River needed. She leaned forward and began to undress him, removing his jacket and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. The Doctor knew what was comming next, and his delight when River finally reached his trousers was extreme. Now it was River's turn to admire her husband. With a look of awe she wondered If Timelord's trousers were bigger on the inside.

The Doctor saw where River's eyes were and he grinned wickedly, before sitting up to kiss her again. His lips moved from her lips, to her neck, to her breasts. He knelt down and took her hips in his hands. "It's too much" gasped River, before the Doctor dived into her center throwing River into exquisite fits of arousal. The Doctor was skilled and relentless, River screamed as she climaxed again and again. Finally the Doctor rose up and took River into his arms, and he entered her. He moved quickly, enthusiastically. He entered her with such strength and fury that River thought she understood why he was called the oncoming storm. River began to feel the tension build up inside her.

The Doctor saw stars when he entered River for the first time. He felt utterly focused as the tension built inside him. When he began to feel River contract around him, he finally let go and felt himself shatter.

River felt the Timelord's release and was utterly satisfied, she was surprised however when the Doctor did not stop. He was an absolute machine. Within seconds he had brought her to climax again and she felt him release a second time. He released a third time before, finally collapsing in exhaustion. He rolled on his back and took the exhausted River Song into his arms.

After Indulging in a long cuddle under the projected stars, River finally asked, "How, how was that possible."

"How was what possible?"

"You climaxed, three times."

"You climaxed more than that"

River blushed and her body tingled at the memory. "Yeah but I'm a woman"

"And I'm a Timelord," he said in a voice that made her heart flutter. She nuzzled back into his shoulder. "Should I go back?" asked River sleepily. "River, the standard night at the Stormcage is three Earth weeks. I think we have time for a little trip." Now River was wide awake, and the Doctor lept up and clumsily began to get dressed. "Where to?" he asked gleefully, "We have all of time and space!" River giggled and they raced each other to the control room.


End file.
